1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for forming a layered tire component. More specifically, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for generating strips of material and using the same to form a band comprising a layered tire component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various processes exist for forming bands comprising tire components, such as, for example, tire treads. Such processes include a winding process in which strips of material are wound about a drum to build a band having a desired cross-sectional profile. During the winding process, one or more strips may be assembled laterally and/or radially along a lateral width of the drum to form the desired profile. Application of each strip includes initially placing the strip manually upon the drum, winding the strip about the drum as desired, and subsequently cutting the strip from a supply source when a sufficient quantity of strip has been applied. A subsequent strip may be applied, which generally requires manual attachment thereof to the drum. Application of a second strip may also require a substitution of material sources. The overall process provides a discontinuous, inefficient process, wherein interruptions arise when building a tire component band with subsequent strips. Therefore, it may be desired to provide a continuous process, where subsequent strips may be formed and applied automatically, without unnecessary interruption or delay.
With regard to strip formation, in certain instances, the strips are cut from a sheet or similar form of material. Upon removal of the strips from the sheet, the remaining sheet portion is generally directed from the machine. Not only does this potentially amount to waste of material, but it also provides inefficiencies. For example, when a material source is exhausted, which may comprise a roll or input material for an extruder, the exhausted source must be replaced or replenished with a new source. Therefore, it may be desired to provide a process in which unused or discarded material is automatically reused by the process as input material for the material supply source, which produces sheets for subsequent strip formation.